Tobacco products and smoking have been a part of human culture for thousands of years. Whether it was part of ancient tribal ceremonial rituals or an indulgence of modern behavior smoking various types of tobacco is very common. Tobacco is smoked is many forms including but not limited to cigarettes, cigars, loose pipe tobacco and cigarillos. These forms of tobacco all offer unique experiences to the user and provide enjoyment of the different types of tobacco.
It is very popular to utilize existing wrappers from cigars and or cigarillos as a wrapper for a custom blend. For example but not by way of limitation, if a tobacco user wishes to create a blend of cherry tobacco leaves and chocolate tobacco leaves, it is common for a user to purchase off-the-shelf pre-made cigarillos and split the outer wrapper so as to empty the contents thereof and then fill/reseal with a special blend desired by the user. As is known in the art, cigarillos have an external wrap of a thick tobacco leaf or a tobacco based paper. This external wrap can be split from end to end so as to facilitate the removal of the tobacco leaves inside. Once the tobacco leaves are removed and alternate tobacco leaves are filled therein, the external wrap can be resealed with water or similar technique.
One problem with existing cigarillo splitters is that they damage the external wrap. Common cigarillo splitters are manufactured from a tube that is hollow having a sufficient diameter to receive a cigarillo therethrough. As a cigarillo is passed through the splitter, a blade extending downward from the inside of the tube will cut the wrapper. One problem with this device and technique is that it can damage the external wrapper such that resealing is very difficult. Also, if the product inside consists of rolled tobacco leaves, this style of splitter causes damage to those leaves as well.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cigarillo splitter that can facilitate the splitting of the external wrap of a cigarillo with minimal damage thereto and further without damaging the internal tobacco leaves.